


The Hidden souls - Indigo children

by Indigosexual



Category: Indigo children - Fandom
Genre: Astrology, Death, Fantasy, Mystery, Mythology References, Religion, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigosexual/pseuds/Indigosexual
Summary: Century ago,a secret campaign destroyed every indigo child on the world just to rule over the world,what resulted into a war between "-indigo" and civilians,they won and returned to their peaceful lives but sadly,they haven't seen or heard about new indigo children ever since.What they don't know is that they do exist,but a very small amount and that the whole humanity is in great danger,later they meet "Acosta" but what is Acosta and will they manage to save humanity?





	1. Best friends

”What was this girl like?”  
”Well, she was one interesting human”

The year 2022  
’Another day with people I don't even like’ - pretty milk chocolate skinned girl thought as she slammed the alarm that was telling her to wake up at 6 am to go to school. She walked up to her black closet to pick out her outfit for the day, she has a unique style, to say the least, but that doesn't bother her because she didn't care what other people thought of her. She placed the clothes on the bed and sat at her table to do her makeup, she just liked to doll up only for herself and no one else in very bright and bold makeup and a lot of accessories. She puts it on and got up to change her clothes. Picked up everything she needed and walked out the door.

~Time skip~ 

6:50 the perfect time to be at school not that much interaction before classes.”ONYYY!” - a sudden weight was placed on her shoulders.”Not in the mood again?” - a cheery boy's voice called out to her.”No, have I ever been?” - the girl spoke the first time this day.”Hmm, no but at least you can smile.” - ”Okay Ali, let's go to class, we have 5 mins.” - the girl said to her childhood friend and started to walk.

~Time skip~

’Finally, it's lunchtime’- Onyx thought and walked to her locker.”Onyx! Let's go eat together.” - Alistair asked his best friend even though he didn't give her a choice.”Okay Ali, but stop yelling in my ear.” - the girl said and followed her friends to the cafeteria.

As the two best friends were done with lunch they got up and started walking to next class they had for the day. As they neared the classroom they see their classmates back in their shenanigans again but Onyx knew that she better not even near them just because she have always hated dramatic people and probably will never like.

The girl continued to walk around them to get to the quiet corner with beautiful sight from the window in the window on the 4th floor.  
“You’re already tired aren’t you?” - Alistair asked as he sat besides the girl that have already made herself comfortable besides the window - “Of course I have never liked and will never like those kinds of people,i do not understand the joy in being in a big and loud crowd.” - the girl answered as she leaned agains the cold window looking at the trees below the mountain that the school was on. - “Wells don’t know but maybe they just like to be in someones company other than to be alone.” - said the boy trying to somehow get the quiet girl to talk to him.

As the bell rang they both got up and walked in the classroom, their places were usually in the back desk in the middle.Onyx could endure this class just because the teacher isn’t the type to be hysterical or boring so this time she did open her matte black backpack and took out the notebook and her only black pen.

The teacher walked in soon after the class was seated.”Good morning class, the previous time we stopped by…..”  
Everything else the teacher said in the lesson didn’t really sit in her head, mainly because she has no interest to listen or write anything at all, she also didn’t speak much except talking to Ali,even though that was more of a monologue because the teachers have already understood what kinda person and student Onyx is so to avoid her flaming tongue they just didn’t bother her.Onyx may have pretty good grades if looking at her classmates but also not the book smart but she can have really good grades if she wants to but she chose to not to bother just because the paper that tells that she’s smart means nothing to her.

~RRRRIIINNNGGG~

The bell rang and all her classmates were already almost out of the classroom, she wasn’t one of these students, she just didn’t see the point in being the first to be out of the classes as much as she despises the school, she didn’t rival everyone out the door.She picks up her backpack and packs her still empty notebook.  
“Okiee,let’s get out of here and go homeee.” - the boy besides her said as he streched and waited for her.”Yeah,don’t you want to quickly pick up coffee on the way home?” - he asked his friend whose eyes lit up like stars on the blanket of night.”Yessss,let’s gooo” - Ali said and dragged his friend out the school.

~Coffee shop~

The friends step in the shop a content sigh left Onyx as she found comfort in coffee smell.”Would you kind ordering for me,i’m too exhausted to walk anymore.” - “Sure,what do you want?” - the girl asked her friend - “Hmm,i think I’ll have pumpkin spice.” - Alistair answered and his friend smiled.She stood in a line and soon enough her order was ready to be taken.”Hi,i would like 2 large ice coffees, one pumpkin spice and one caramel macchiato.” - “Okay,that’ll be 8dollars,cash or card?” - Soon enough her order was ready and she walked back to her half sleeping friend.”Wake up sleepyhead, the coffee’s here.” She said and placed hers and his cups on the table.

~Time skip~

Onyx takes out her keys as she’s already standing by big black doors that’s leading her into her house.She unlocks the door and is greeted by her parents - The sweet and soft voice of her mom and the rough and raspy Russian dads voices mixed together perfectly and she smiled, happy that today there’s someone greeting her other than silence.


	2. Chapter 2 - The twins

“That’s interesting, is there anything else you can tell me?What was their friends like?”  
“Oh,they were a colourful bunch, but how they met is even more interesting.”

~Year 2022  
The wind blows through his hair as he’s sitting on his own houses roof staring in the seemingly endless ocean as it’s waves hypnotised him as if telling him to stay.The door to the rooftop opened and revealed a boy with the same face, smiling when he saw his brother peacefully sitting and staring at the ocean.”looking at the ocean again Dante?” - the boy asked as he sat besides his brother.”yeah, you know I have always liked that, now that parents are too busy to be interested in what were doing, I can freely sit here and enjoy the night ocean, what about you?Why did you come here Dash?” - Dash smiled and answered “I wanted to sit with someone in peace staring at the stars.I hope you don’t mind my company” - “No,you can enjoy your stars,ill enjoy my ocean.” - “Thanks.” - The two boys fell into a comforting silence.

People have always liked their relationship not only as brothers but also as twins, they have always been saying that it’s beautiful that they can enjoy each others company in silence, both being mesmerised by their favourite things.Their rooms and life have always been the opposites and of course sometimes that got into each others problems and as every sibling, they had many conflicts, but in the end, they were and still are inseparable, they found beauty in each others interests and learned to respect and admire that.

“You know, it’s a little bit sad that our parents aren’t even home anymore lately, but from the other side, at least it’s peaceful.” Dante said longingly looking ahead. - “Yeah but at least we have each other to not go insane.” The other said.The two doesn’t know how much time has passed or what time is it.

“Shouldn’t we go inside its getting very cold, also we have school tomorrow after allot must be very late.” - Dash said getting up rom the now warm houses rooftop.”Yeah,we probably should.” - As the boys reached their rooms that were right in front of each other, they nodded each other in silent goodnight and disappeared.

The loud buzzing woke up a boy peacefully sleeping.Dante stood up, not really caring to wash his face or choose his outfit, pulled out the first thing that he saw and threw it on, grabbing his backpack, he headed downstairs, waiting to be alone as always he met with his usually sleeping brother already awake sitting, eating his breakfast. - “What are you doing up already?” - “I woke up very fast because I had a nightmare and couldn’t fall asleep anymore” - “Understandable” - The two ate in silence till a new voice came from behind them - “Young masters, its time to head to school.” - their servant - Reginald said as he stood by the open door pointing at the car already waiting for them.They stood up and soon they were already at school.They both liked to look at passing Londons streets and people heading on their ways.The beige car stopped in the schools parking lot.None of them actually liked being in the private Londons school where everyone wanted to be their friend just either for their money or to get closer to their parents as they were one of the most popular and successful lawyers and CEO’s.They just mostly whispered amongst each other and ignored everyone ho even had the guts to come up to them, though even if they were a role students, they are still known of beating up anyone who bothered them, of course they had enough dignity to kindly say no to females but they gladly beat up annoying and persistent males, as they were the most greedy ones that knew their family is not as good and rich as theirs.

The teachers weren’t good too,they were as cautious and trying to get in their pants just to not get in their parent’s way or just to get that extra cash that their parents by their son’s request gave their only and favourite teacher for not caring who was their parents or who they were as he treated everyone the same, he was just the only teacher in school who was chill and worked in private school just for that extra pay.Since then every teacher also wanted to get that cash, they didn’t even do their homework because they think its filthy anyways and they were trying to get that money for giving them good grades no matter how many mistakes they had, in conclusion, people are disgusting in their opinion and they haven’t met people any greedier than in this damned school, sometimes they wanted to leave to a school where no-one knew about them or knew about their family.

They returned home after another day of somehow holding themselves to withstand any people tying to get in their pants and teachers who were as greedier as ever.Their parents were surprisingly home, papers and pens spread out all over the huge table, buried in their own work.Their mom was the first to notice and greet them with a tired smile and a serious and reserved voice, while their father turned around to fist bump them and smile, not saying anything and returning to his work.”I guess we not hearing your voice today father, too tired?” - Dash asked - “Yeah,sorry boys, its been so many cases and it takes a lot.” - their fathers tired but still somehow as cheerful as possible sweet voice said and returned to work.- “Dinner will be ready in half an hour m’am.” The servant said,bowed and left.”Great,go change or something boys’ think we can make some time for a rare family dinner.” - their mother said and smiled. - “Yeah,ill join you all too” - the dad said, boys walked up to change and excited for the first time in 5 years to finally have a dinner with their workaholic parents.


End file.
